


【麦雷/ML】错误的育儿方式 一发完

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: *原文发布于LOFTER两位中年男人手忙脚乱的奇妙带娃经历。私设：麦雷已交往。预警：人物OOC，无脑小甜饼。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 8





	【麦雷/ML】错误的育儿方式 一发完

当Greg打开自己的家门就被一个充满奶味儿的奶团子塞了满怀的时候，他的内心是懵逼的，彼时他正在阳台上晾着衣服，顺便把家里的被子枕头搬到花园里晒太阳，要知道在多雨的伦敦，大晴天算得上是奢侈品。而此刻他手上还有没擦干净的水滴，没等他好好问个明白，怀里的奶团子就被他下巴细密的胡茬硌地咯咯发笑，在他干净的衬衫领口留下一滩口水。  
想都不用想这个不速之客是谁带来的了，接着门外的Sherlock就毫不客气地挤进了Greg的家里，而John也紧随其后推着花哨的婴儿车进来了。  
“早上好啊，亲爱的Lestrade探长。”Sherlock用轻快上挑的语气向Greg问了个早安，顺便把一大袋子的婴儿用品塞到了Greg的手里。  
“早上好，Greg。”比起Sherlock，John当然内敛了不少，但看得出来这位前军医脸上的细纹都带着笑意。  
“早上好，你这一大早就把Rosie塞给我难道又要去拯救世界吗？”Sherlock来了这一天都不会好过。Greg抱着奶团子腹诽，怀里的小婴儿扭动着自己的小脑袋，一双湿漉漉的鹿眼打量着这个陌生的地方。  
Sherlock没有理会Greg的调笑，反而随手拿起餐桌上的一支钢笔把玩着说：“看来我的哥哥在你这恢复的非常不错，我指的是不管是身体上还是心理上。”  
Greg张了张嘴本想反驳，但想想Sherlock这么说也没什么不对，接着他就听到Mycroft的声音从二楼的楼梯传来：“真少见，不是吗？我相信你一定不是为了看望我这个哥哥才来这儿的对吧？”  
Mycroft并没有和往常一样穿着那永远整理地一丝不苟的西装三件套，而是随意地穿了一件白衬衫，此刻的大英政府踩着居家的棉拖鞋从二楼不紧不慢地走下来，即便是如此的打扮，似乎也无法阻挡这位英国国家安全局局长应该具有的气场。  
“看来你在Greg的悉心照料下恢复的情况十分可观，这几天你胖了四磅吧？”Sherlock瞥了眼搭在沙发上的黑色马甲。  
“三点五磅，你的观察能力越发地弱了，我的弟弟。”Mycroft不甘心承认被自己的弟弟戳破“又胖了”这个事实，他咬了咬牙，做出一个似乎没什么用的反击。  
“咳咳……”John知道这对Holmes兄弟又陷入了“见面必争吵”的境地，他及时的咳嗽了几声，熄灭了两兄弟之间刚刚点起来的火花。  
Sherrinford的事情发生之后，Greg在一个黑漆漆的旧牢房里找到了有些狼狈的Mycroft，Greg可以发誓，见惯了Mycroft永远沉着冷静的样子，他第一次看见Mycroft的脸上露出那种惶恐、不安的表情，仿佛是被置身于永无天日的地狱，再也看不见第二天的太阳一般。他急忙把Mycroft解救出来后，着急又慌乱地命令手下把Mycroft送往医院安顿好——虽然他知道Mycroft那边马上就会有一车的保镖和黑莓小姐把他照顾地服服帖帖，但他还是一反往常重案组探长稳重的形象慌得心脏都快跳出胸腔。  
他发现，不管是平日光鲜亮丽的大英政府还是此时此刻狼狈的Mycroft，都可以牵动他的内心。  
Mycroft在医院里已经躺了两三天了，他的上司告知他应当注意自己的身体，所以这个本应一刻都停不下来的工作狂此刻被勒令停下手头一切工作，在医院里好好休养。  
在医院闲躺的第四天，Mycroft终于躺不下去了，往日成熟稳重的Mycroft像个没糖吃的孩子一样穿着病号服光着脚踩在冰凉的地板上在病房里闹别扭。当Greg带着新鲜出炉的甜甜圈推开病房门时，眼前的情景着实把他吓了一跳，那一瞬间Greg觉得，他又一次撞见了这个Holmes家长子的另一面，那个还没被Mycroft自己所磨灭掉的孩子气的那一面。  
最后Greg选择了妥协，让Mycroft出了院，但是Mycroft自己原来住的大房子显然是不能再让他住下去了，所以Greg的不靠谱手下们和黑莓小姐头一次达成了协议——让Mycroft住到Greg家去，理由很简单，这一对平日里都为工作所累的恋人终于可以得到片刻的休息，顺便培养感情。  
而可喜可贺的是平日里同样是忙的不可开交的重案组探长也放了个带薪假，他的上司告诉他这段时间唯一的工作就是照顾好Mycroft。  
自从Mycroft住到了Greg家中之后就过着什么事情都不需要他操心烦恼的生活，实话说，在没发生Eurus事件之前，这个Holmes家的长子总是操心着一切，上至国家要事，下至照顾弟妹父母皆由他来完成，而这几天消停下来之后他才发现自己已经太久没体验过这样的生活了。  
所以当自己的弟弟和John把Rosie来到Greg家里的时候，他竟然有些许期待这个小婴儿给他们制造一些麻烦，他走到Greg的身边顺手接过Greg手中的一袋子婴儿用品，然后看向Sherlock说：“很明显Rosie今天需要让我和Greg来照顾，对吧？”  
“Hudson太太哪儿去了？”Greg有些管不住怀里的奶团子了，他有些吃力地换了个姿势继续抱着Rosie。  
“她又去了隔壁街道和一群太太们聚会了。”Mycroft抢在Sherlock之前脱口而出。  
Greg眯着眼有些狐疑地盯了盯Mycroft，继续问道：“那么Molly呢？”  
“她今天要去参加一个医学研讨会。”Mycroft一边说一边拿起一个会发出“吱吱声”的娃娃在手中捏了捏，逗地小家伙从Greg怀里探出脑袋来看着Mycroft笑。  
“我和Sherlock今天有事，Rosie只好麻烦你们了，”John笑着说，他指了指那袋子婴儿用品，“她的奶粉和奶瓶都在里面，只是她的纸尿裤今天刚好用完了，只好麻烦你们去买了，记得检查帮她换尿布，她睡醒午觉要喝一次牛奶，饿的时候会哭……”  
“谢谢你们了。”走的时候John 再次地道了谢。  
“这位小天使会给你带来不一样的乐趣，我亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock不怀好意地说，他已经开始想象Rosie把换下来的纸尿裤扔到这个大英政府的脸上的样子了。  
送走了两位之后Greg和Mycroft面面相觑，很显然他们此刻应该去超级市场。  
“正好家里的冰箱也快空了，去超市吧。”Greg把怀里的Rosie轻轻地放在婴儿车里，塞给她一个玩具，然后弯下腰对Rosie说：“你自己在这儿玩一会儿，我去换个衣服。”  
虽然Mycroft和Greg早有心理准备，但是两个中年男人推着婴儿车出现在超级市场时还是引来了不少路人的目光，虽然Greg说服了Mycroft不再穿着一丝不苟的西装三件套，但他还是在白衬衫外套上了黑色的马甲，而西装外套则换成了呢料的风衣，这倒显得他身形修长，但总是和他手中推着的婴儿车格格不入。  
显然Rosie不常来超级市场这种地方，她当然不愿意安安分分地躺在自己的婴儿车里和一堆玩具打交道，她张开双臂咿咿呀呀地示意自己面前的两位叔叔把她抱起来。  
Greg向Mycroft投去一个眼神，Mycroft只好认命地弯下腰拿着沾有口水的玩具哄着这个好奇宝宝。  
“你负责看好Rosie，我来买东西。”Greg突然感觉自己可能带了两个孩子出来，他只是找个购物车的功夫，就发现那个高大的男人有些迷茫地看着自己，而Rosie手上多了一包零食，肉乎乎的小手抓着包装袋愣是不撒手。  
“Mycroft，这是你给她的？”Greg轻轻的拿走Rosie怀里的零食换成了另一个玩具。  
“当然不是……”Mycroft下意识地否认。  
“别告诉我Rosie的手臂有这么长。”Greg扔下一句话推着购物车就走了。  
婴儿用品区基本都是妈妈们和夫妻的天下，两个高大的男人一前一后的进来显得更加滑稽了，不少年轻妈妈们看着Mycroft后总会捂着嘴笑地意味深长，要知道Mycroft在接见国家要员的时候都没这么不自在。  
“看来Holmes先生远离了朝局依旧这么受人欢迎。”Greg也明显地感受到了自己的恋人变成了目光的聚集点，Mycroft头一次这样进不住Greg的调笑，只好推着婴儿车若无其事地往玩具堆走去，抛下Greg一个人苦恼地对比各式各样的纸尿裤。  
“Greg，Rosie开始哭了！”Greg正在挑着衣物柔顺剂，那边又传来Mycroft有些无措的叫声和婴儿的啼哭，继而引来的不少人的目光。  
“右边的那个小袋子里，把奶嘴塞给她，我们马上就回家了！”Greg的目光继续停留在衣物柔顺剂上，头都没抬起来。  
“她一定是饿了。”Rosie含着奶嘴还是小声抽泣着，平日里的Mycroft何曾这样手足无措过，他一手拿着一个摇铃一手拿着布娃娃在小家伙眼前晃悠，可Rosie毫不领情。  
Greg把一瓶衣物柔顺剂放入堆得满满的购物车里，然后弯下腰摸了摸小家伙的纸尿裤。  
“她该换尿布了，不然会闷的难受，咱们回家。”Greg拍了拍Mycroft示意他起来。  
回到家后Greg还来不及整理刚买回来的东西就拿出奶瓶和奶对Mycroft说：“你给她换好尿布，我去冲奶粉。”  
Mycroft先是一愣，Greg心中了然：“你会换吗？”  
“当然，这可是小事情。”Mycroft笑的极其自信，做出一副轻车熟路的样子，“何况这包装上不是有说明书吗。”  
Greg挑了挑眉，显然一脸的不相信，但他还是先去厨房把奶粉冲好。  
“Greg！这个小东西把换下来的尿布扔到我身上了！”在厨房冲热水的Greg笑的手一抖，差点把热水倒在自己手上。  
“我好像给她穿反了！”过了许久都没见Greg理会他，Mycroft继续叫着：“应该没什么问题吧？”  
“把她抱起来，让她稍微仰着头。”从厨房里出来的Greg摇晃着奶瓶，Rosie看见了自己的奶瓶后一双眼睛粘着奶瓶跑，急的小家伙快哭了。  
当然如愿以偿喝到奶的Rosie最终安静了下来，安安分分地躺在Mycroft怀里。  
“她刚很完奶，让她侧躺着。”Mycroft把Rosie放在婴儿车里，Greg一脸无奈地把小家伙的纸尿裤重新穿好，然后捡起被Rosie扔出来的纸尿裤，笑着对Mycroft说：“看来大英政府还是被一个小婴儿制服了？”  
“制服我的不是你吗？Greg。”

END  
*一颗蛋：  
“Greg，要不我们也要个孩子？”  
“你先学会给孩子穿纸尿裤。”   
要孩子的细节被我吃了  
真·END


End file.
